Reo's assault
by Kawai baka Sukoshi Suzume-chan
Summary: Reo's cousin came to help the AAO. The AAO told Reo to train him and bring him to join the AAO. Now he is in a mission to capture the black cat. Will Mikan be able to protect the boys in Alice Academy from the new AAO member's strange but strong alice.
1. Chapter 1: The new girl

Reo's assault

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice I only own the plot and the OCs.

A/N: Everybody I'm back‼‼ It wasn't so long right? If it felt so long for you gomen, but at least it didn't reach 1 month right? Special thanks for people that favorite and reviewed the electric love fanfiction. It might not be nxm at first, but it will turn out like that. I was so nervous to post this chapter because I was afraid that people won't even bother to read it, so I can continue this fanfiction please review. My first language isn't English so forgive my dumb mistakes. If you hate it I am very sorry and just tell me what you would like so you will like it in your reviews thanks.

Summary: Reo's cousin came to help the AAO. The AAO told Reo to train him and bring him to join the AAO. Now he is in a mission to capture the black cat. Will Mikan be able to protect the boys in Alice Academy from the new AAO member's strange but strong alice.

-0-

Chapter 1: The new girl

In a beautiful morning where daises grow and bunnies prance around, our fabulous gay teacher that is cosplaying as Momoko from wedding peach danced inside class 1-B junior high school . Everybody was chit-chatting and they didn't pay attention at all! He clapped thrice and everybody stopped. "Good morning, my adorable and cute little bunnies. A new bunny will be joining our comfortable garden, so please welcome him and be nice to him!" Narumi said, "Please come little one," A girl with long blonde hair that reaches her hip and fiery eyes came in. She has side her hair has pin curls it was tied in a waterfall braid. She has fair skin and a gentle aura.

"Good morning, my name is Kojiharu Hinami and I have cupid, doppelganger, and transformation alice. Then, she muttered something under her breath; Koko noticed it and quickly read her mind. Koko was very surprised of what is in her mind and he decided to be cautious around Hinami. "My birthday is in July 13th. Let's all be good friends," he added. "Class, any questions for Hinami-chan?" Narumi asked.

"What ability class are you in?"

"What's your star rank?"

"Can you demonstrate your alice?"

"Would you like to join the NatsuRuka fan club?"

"I am in the special ability class and I am a tripple star. I would like to join the NatsuRuka fan club, but can you show me famous black cat? Oh, I will demonstrate my alices." Hinami replied. Right after replying she made a doppelganger and transformed it into a boy that has short blonde hair and hazel eyes. The girls except Hotaru and Mikan (Mikan because she was busy eating howalons) awed at the doppelganger. "Finally, my cupid alice ?" Hinami said breaking the sound of awes. Suddenly, Hinami and the doppelganger began acting like couples. (No kissing was performed) Hinami stopped and made her doppelganger disappear and everybody except Natsume clapped.

"Okay Hinami-chan you sit next to Sumire-chan. Sumire-chan please raise your hand!" Narumi chirped. "Hai," Sumire replied while raising her hand. As Hinami sit down she smiled and greeted, "Hello Sumire-chan can you tell me who is Natsume-san." "WHAT!‼ YOU DON'T KNOW WHO NATSUME-SAMA IS AND YOU MUST CALL HIM NATSUME-SAMA‼‼ Natsume is sitting on the last row behind the hazel pigtailed haired girl, her name is Sakura Mikan" Sumire replied. "PERMY'S TALKING ABOUT ME!" Mikan shouted. "Class, please be nice to Hina-chan. Hinami-chan's partner is….. Sumire-chan and now it's free time please use it to know more about Hina-chan,"Narumi-sensei cheerfully said.

Mikan approached Hinami. "Welcome, to Gakuen Alice, can I call you Nami-chi," Mikan pleaded with her puppy dog eyes. "Sure, can I know more about you?" Hinami asked. "Okay, My name is Mikan Sakura and my birthday is on January 1st. My alices are nullification and stealing. Permy will show you around the school because she is your partner." Mikan replied. "Permy's you right Sumire?" Hinami asked. "Yes, it's my nickname you are welcomed to call me that," Sumire snorted sarcastically. "Thank you I will call you Permy to then Permy, "Hinami replied.

…..time skip: after tour (11.50)…

Hinami is now in her room and now she explored her triple star room. "This room is very nice, I should hang Natsume and Ruka-samas' poster in my room as a NatsuRuka fan girl. There was a girl in class that has nullification so she would be in the special ability class too. I should go ask her where the class is because after lunch we will go to our ability classes. Never mind I will just follow Mikan there," Hinami mumbled to herself as she went off to lunch.

At lunch no one's POV

"A, Nami-chi no, issho ni chuusuku o toru tebanasu! (Ah, Nami-chi let's take our lunch together!)" Mikan said. "Okay, good idea," Hinami replied. As soon as they went in line Mikan saw a student from 3-A elementary. "That is Hiragizawa Aiko, she has the plant alice," Mikan exclaimed happily. "Oh, konichiwa Hiragizawa-san," Hinami said while bowning. "Ah, you must be the new girl, so konichiwa Kojiharu-sempai," Aiko echoed as she bowed too. Aiko took ramen and Hinami and Mikan took tuna-mayonnaise onigiri. After lunch Hinami was left by Mikan, so she was depressed because she doesn't know the way to the special ability class. Suddenly, she was blind folded do she screamed "AAAHHH, HELP ME!" She shouted. "Hahaha, it's okay Nami-chi it's just a welcome party. The special ability class always does this to the new students and now we are leading you to our class," Mikan reassured. Hinami's blind fold was removed and she saw a bunch of happy people surrounding her.

"What's her alice Mi-chan?" Misaki asked. "She has doppelganger like you, transformation, and cupid," Mikan answered. "Well young one welcome to the special ability class," Tsubasa welcomed her. "You are so cute kouhai," Tono-sempai stated. "So where's the teacher?" questioned Hinami. "Aaa, Nodacchi-sensei is the teacher and his alice is time travelling. His alice likes to go haywire and transport him through time randomly, so we just wait for him to come back. "Umm, Misaki-sempai you have the doppelganger too right?" questioned Hinami. "Yes and?" Misaki and answered. "Can you train me if Noda-sensei doesn't come?" Hinami begged. "Sure Hina-chi," Misaki agreed while smiling.

After the ability classes ended the NatsuRuka fan club gathered together in their "hideout". They told Hinami their alices and she told them hers. They gathered to decide their new vice president. The president would always be Permy unless she quit because she is the founder of the NatsuRuka fan club. "Is everybody that signed up to be a vice president here. Sumire asked."Yes," the members chorused. "Members that joins, you will say a speech and the whole club will judge you and decide to vote froe you or not. Remember that you can't vote for yourself and use your alice so other people will vote for you. You aren't required to vote if you are one of the candidates of the vice president. For our newest member, Kojiharu Hinami you are going to go the last. For your information we have 2,999 members before you came and now 3, 's start from Usami Wakako," Permy commanded. "Everybody should vote me for the NatsuRuka fan club vice president because I know some more details about Natsume and Ruka-sama than normal members. Wakako boasted.

"Hey, that's not true‼"

"I don't accept you‼"

"Stop her, don't let her continue‼"

"I've had enough of her stupid speech‼"

"Don't think so highly of yourself‼"

"Just because you know more doesn't mean you get to lead‼"

Before Wakako get to continue her speech she was showered by trash. She could finish her speech because Sumire said that that every member SHOULD finish their speech. "Kawaguchi Aiko-san," Sumire called. "Please vote for me because I helped you," Aiko stated At last it was Hinami's turn. "Please vote me as your vice president because with my alices I will try hard to protect everybody if Natsume-sama attacks without harming anyone. I will agree to ideas that make everybody happy, so if I am the vice president feel free to tell me your opinions and I will discuss it with Sumire." Hinami spoke. Most of the members cheered. "Okay time to vote in 3…..2…1… NOW‼" Sumire exclaimed. Members wrote their votes vigorously. Everybody here is the results (people that has the same is graded by their popularity:

1. Kojiharu Hinami: 30

2. Sonokoe Nanami: 20

3. Kawaguchi Aiko: 20

4. Suzuki Aki: 19

5. Mizushima Chiika: 16

6. Oshiro Misami: 14

7. Nishimura Chiyoko:13

8. Takenakka Hoshiko: 12

9. Miyamoto Hisami : 12

10. Matsumoto Hitomi:12

11. Inonue Honoka: 11

12. Inonue Honoko:11

13. Kimura Hana:11

14. Kurosawa Emi:11

Hanako: 10

16. Kagame Haruka: 9

17. Matsushita Hikibi: 8

18. Nakahara Hanami: 6

20. Matsuoka Kaede: 5

21. Usami Wakako: 0

"Hinami-chan won by a landslide‼" Sumire happily announced, "Hinami please give us a short speech please!" Hinami went up to the stage they made and declared "Minna-san arigatou‼ (Thank you everybody‼) I will try my best as vice president of the NatsuRuka fan club!" "Wakako you should give a short speech too," Hana remarked. "Guys, I'm sorry for boasting like that I'm in no place to say what I did. I don't know what got in you guys forgive me?" implored Wakako. "You are forgiven because you admitted that you were wrong," sympathized the other members.

"Everybody, let's party for the 3,000 member that joined our club and how she won the election by a landslide!" (the rest would just be about the members talking with each other so I won't put in their names.)

"Honoka, you have the food alice right? Go make the food baka."

"Mmm, Honoko you have the furniture alice right go make the furniture!"

"Sumire-san I found out that Natsume-sama is interested in Mikan Sakura."

" Nee, Hanami-sempai mite mite…. Hana-chan kawai deska? (Hey Hanami-sempai look…. Is Hana-chan cute?) "

"Minna-san we are going to discuss our plan. Actually, we don't have a plan, so just try anything that comes in your mind and do it. We are separating into groups. Members that are in one class as the other please work together. We haven't succeeded to get Natsume-sama or Ruka-sama's attention, but hopefully with our new member we can do it.

-To be continued-

~preview of the next chapter (spoiler alert!)~

"Tomorrow's a holiday everyone‼" Narumi exclaimed.

"What Natsume was dating Ruka?" Mikan asked.

"Ooo, so that's Noddachi-sensei," Hinami remarked.

"Hinami, we're going to start your alice training," Noddachi

Read it in chapter 2: Watashi no alice (my alice)

A/N: Arigatou for reading and noticing this story. Was it fun? Sorry if the NatsuRuka fanclub is getting in the way ehehe. I just needed it to happen and Sumire is just a helping character the NatsuRuka fan club won't show up much later on, but if you want I can change my plans. I want to get at least 5 reviews and 100 views to keep me going good. (Sorry if I was too harsh but I would still continue anyways I just need to be encouraged because I'm new.) I would try to update it every week! Please support me I'm begging all of you!

R&R (read and review) please

~Jaa mate ne (see you later!) and have a nice day~


	2. Chapter 2: Watashi no Alice

Reo's assault

Disclamer: Kawai baka Sukoshi Suzu-chi doesn't own Gakuen Alice, but Suzu-chi wishes to!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summary: Reo's cousin came to help the AAO. The AAO told Reo to train him and bring him to join the AAO. Now he is in a mission to capture the black cat. Will Mikan be able to protect the boys in Alice Academy from the new AAO member's strange but strong alice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hello again, Sukoshi Suzu-chi modottekittai desu! (Hello again, little Suzu is back!) Gomenasai this chapter is a bit late, please forgive me and I decided to update every Saturday or earlier. Thank you so much

PurpleRockShooter

aoi tenshi hime yukirin-chi

Mio-tan

Susana

Guest

For reviewing chapter 1 before I posted chapter 2 and for people that reviewed afterwards. I am happy that people that even cared to read my story so arigatou I got 60 views‼ Thank you again, for PurpleRockShooter and aoi tenshi hime yukirin-chi that favorite/followed my story or me. The preview sentences might not be in the next chapter itself because it's just clues. I'm very sorry for the grammar/spelling errors If nobody reviews this chapter I'm not going to post it weekly it goes the same for the other chapters. Here's the next chapter hope you like it‼

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last time:

"I am Kojiharu Hinami,"

"Let's go take lunch together,"

"Do anything that comes to your mind,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXchapter 2: Watashi no alice

"Ohayo minna-san," yawned Hinami. "Hina-chan did you sleep late?" questioned Anna. "Ah, hai I did, ehehehe," Hinami replied, "Eeeh, Mi-chan doko des? (Eeeh where's Mi-chan?)" Yuu answered, "Mikan-chan is usually late." "I see," Hinami said. She went over to Ruka's seat and exclaimed "Ohayo, Ruka-sama." "Ohayo Kojiharu-san," Ruka replied. "Where is Natsume-sama?" asked Hinami. "Natsume likes to arrive at the last minutes," Ruka politely replied. Hinami went back to her seat.

…somewhere else…

"Noooooo, I overslept," wailed our favorite brunette. She clumsily got dressed and ready and rushed to class. "Chikoku, chikoku,chikoku! (late, late, late!)" exclaimed Mikan as she ran as fast as she could until…. CRASH! She crashed into Natsume. "Ittai, Natsume get out of my way!" Mikan shrieked at him. "Dog pattern today huh polka." He tormented. "NATSUME HENTAI‼ (NATSUME YOUPERVERT!)" Natsume just continued walking. "Grrr," Mikan growled. She started running again and finally reached her destination, class 1-B. "Gomenasai sensei, I overslept but I could've be on time it's just that when I was running I-"Mikan apologized. Fortunately for her Narumi was the one taking the lessons. "It's okay Mikan-chan just go to your seat okay. We were just talking about the new news," interrupted Narumi.

"So once more after this lesson you are dissmised. Now we are going to learn more about how to show somebody affection." Narumi continued as he went on and on with no one listening. Finally, the bell rang and students rushed out the class. "Neee, Natsume will you go to central town with me pleaaaze," Mikan pleaded, "Jinno-sensei won't let me go alone, he said that I must bring my partner with me." "Hn," replied the infamous black cat. "Hey, they are going to central town let's follow them," Sumire commanded. As Natsume and Mikan walked to an ice cream shop, group A from the NatsuRuka fanclub (Sumire, Hinami, and Wakako) secretly followed them until….Misaki found them and startled them. "Heey, what are you doing Hina-chan. Hmmm," Misaki said mysteriously.

"N-n-nandemonai (N-n-nothing) Misaki sempai, ahahaha," Hinami stuttered nervously. "Then, let's train now," Misaki commanded. "Eeeeh! Iiiioooooo! (Eeeeh! Noooooo!)" Hinami shouted. Sumire and Wakako sweat dropped at her action. Back to Natsume and Mikan. "Natsume what flavor of ice cream do you want?" Mikan asked. "Chocalate," Natsume replied. Then, Mikan bought two ice cream vanilla for her and chocolate for Natsume. "Here you go, now let's head back," Mikan said. "….." was Natsume's reply.

…Hinami's training...

"Let's start by testing how much you know about the doppelganger alice," Misaki said. On the test she was doing quite well but she doesn't know how to make her doppelganger's presence and her presence the same and how to make a doppelganger of someone else. "Okay, we are going to learn how to make your presence and your doppelganger's presence the same. First, you should concentrate and memorize your presence. Then, focus in making it like your presence then make your doppelganger," Misaki instructed. Hinami tried and tried but it always failed. After 1 hour she finally succeeded. "The other thing that I want to teach you, it's how to make a doppelganger of someone else," Misaki said. Hinami's eyes widened, then she smirked "Okay, bring it on," Hinami replied. "First, you must imagine the person in your mind. Next, make the doppelganger, but try to make its presence unknown. Can you do it, or can't you?" Misaki asked. "I can!" Hinami replied. After a hundred times of trying Hinami succeeded.

…..After training…..

Hinami went to the school's vending machine and took out a lemon tea. "Aaa, that was a hard training, I'm beat," Hinami tiredly said. Then, she felt power rushing in her body and then she drank her lemon tea. "Wh-wh-wh-what's happening…. Oh no I unleashed my cupid alice better asked someone to help. Oh ya, I'll just ask for Mi-chan's help she has nullification after all," Hinami reassured herself, "and after that…." Hinami looked up to the sky and smiled then she finished her lemon tea crushed it, and threw it in the garbage can. "Mikan-chan, open the door please," Hinami asked. "Hai, eeh Nami-chi what are you doing outside at this time?" Mikan asked. "Training with Misa-sempai," answered Hinami. "I accidently unleash my alice will you help me undo it?" Hinami asked. "Okay but we should investigate first who was the victim right? Mikan answered. "I was thinking the same thing!" Hinami said. "Okay so we will….." Mikan planned

….Next day….

Mikan's room

"Huaaaah, time for action," Mikan yawned. She took a bath and got dressed. "Hmmm, I think it would be best to braid my pigtails today….Nah!" Mikan suggested herself. Then, Mikan went out her room and rushed down to class. "You're early today Mikan," Hotaru commented unemotionally. "You bet I am Hotaru!" Mikan replied as she ran to hug Hotaru just to get shot by the baka gun. "Mi-chi, are you alright?" asked Hinami. "Hai!" Mikan reassured Hinami that she is alright. "Is this thing new?" Hinami asked. "Nope," everybody in class answered.

"Ho-hotaru-san are you selling that thing" Hinami asked Hotaru nervously. "Yes, it's my invention, the baka canon it costs 1000 rabbits for 1. It can automatically detect an idiot and shoot it immediately," Hotaru answered unemotionally. "Okay can I have one?" Hinami asked. "Yes here," Hotaru replied. Hinami hands Hotaru 1000 rabbits and goes back to her seat. SLAM goes the door and the class gasped at the sight of….. Natsume and Ruka hand in hand. Hotaru is the only one who didn't gasp at the sight because for her this is something worth of selling. "Natsume-sama is dating Ruka-sama!" Wakako said surprised.

"Nami-chi, looks like Natsume and Ruka are your victims," Mikan concluded. "Yes, it's so funny because Natsume is like the most unloving boy and here he is dating a boy," Hinami laughed. "But, we can't let this stay like this so Mi-chan use your alice now," Hinami added. "Eeeeh, but I don't actually know how!" Mikan complained. Hinami sweat dropped and said, "Didn't you say that you're going to help me undo it." Yes but I was going to wait for Noddachi-sensei to help undo it," Mikan replied. "Ha….ha….ha," Hinami laughed as she hung her head down in defeat. 'If a teacher asked someone who made Natsume and Ruka like that I'll be dead meat.' Hinami thought as she went back to her seat. Jinno-sensei came in the room. "Ohayou gozaimasu Jinno sensei (Good morning Jinno-sensei)" the class chorused as they stood up. "You may sit down. Please get your books, write down the problems, and do it. You have an hour to finish it.

(A/N: Story break! Sorry for stopping your reading. I just need to inform you that the story will show different perspectives of students I chose about the worksheets. Now back to the story.)

Mikan's POV

'It's a good thing that I studied hard yesterday, now this is quite easy for me. I wonder if it's harder for anyone else.'

Hotaru's POV

'This in class work is a little bit easier than the rest. It doesn't matter for me because all in class work for me is very easy but still…..'

Natsume's POV

'This work is just wasting my time.'

Hinami

'Easy peasy, lemon squeezy, I learned that last term.'

"30 minutes is up Sakura-san, Kojiharu-san, and Imai-san please answer these questions:

5(m-1)=4(m+3)

7(t+2)=5(t+3)

4(a+1)+a+5=19

Hotaru came up looked at her question (number 3) and wrote her answer. Then, Mikan surprisingly finished second and Hinami finished 3rd. Jinno continued the lesson with harder class work and more homework. Most of the students groaned, some just shrugged, and the rest didn't do anything (Natsume and Hotaru). The bell rang and students left for lunch.

…In the cafeteria….

"Ruka, you just sit down I'll get your lunch for you," Natsume said. "Thank you Nat-kun!" Ruka agreed happily. As Hinami, Mikan, and Hotaru went to take their lunches they saw the bizarre sight. "O," Hotaru commented as she took out her handy canon camera and took a picture of them with money in her eyes. "Ah, Nami-chi this is Hiragizawa Karen she has the plant alice and she was on an overnight field trip so you didn't get to see her. "Karen-chan come here there is a new student!" Mikan called. "Hai, Mikan-sempai." Karen obeyed. "What do you girls want for your lunches?" asked the lunch robot. "Ramen for me please," Karen replied. "Tuna mayonnaise onigiri for me," Both Mikan and Hinami answered. They took they lunches and ate quickly. "See you later Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed. The two S.A. students rushed to their classroom.

"Noda-sensei is back Nami-chi!" Mikan exclaimed. "Nodacchi-sensei please help us!" Hinami begged. "My, my are you the new student?" Nodacchi asked. "Yes, now help us please!" Hinami pleaded. "How can I help you girls?" Nodacchi asked. "Please help us to undo Hinami's alice because I kind of messed up and can't cancel it!" Mikan answered. "So then she said you could help please before ability class time because it's like 10 minutes from now and we don't know where Natsume is," continued Hinami. "PLEASE!" Both pleaded. "Okay, so let's go find Hyuuga-kun," Nodacchi replied. The three went to almost all places of the school and now there is only one more place. "Sensei, there is only one more place but it's the fountain and Natsume never goes there," Mikan commented. "We should check because we only have 2 more minutes," Nodacchi encouraged and so they went. There they found Hotaru busily videotaping the couple (or not) while taking pictures. "Okay Mikan-chan just go and concentrate at them and try canceling Hinami's alice. You can do it," Nodacchi encouraged. Then, Mikan concentrated and tried hard to cancel it.

Mikan's POV (thinking)

'Come on me, concentrate concentrate cancel cancel cancel!'

Hinami POV (thinking)

'Mikan come on faster the bells going to ring in 10 more seconds!'

10…9…8…7…6…5… "COME ON MI-CHI! Hinami shouted. 1…. The bell rang and Hinami cried desperately, "WHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY‼‼‼‼‼! PLEASE GOD HAVE MERCY ON ME‼‼" 'Come on Mikan, do it for Nami-chi!' Mikan thought as she concentrated harder. "Ruka, what are we doing trying to kiss?" Natsume asked confused. "I-I-I don't know Natsume," Ruka stuttered while blushing hardly. "Phew," Hinami said relieved. "Nice acting Nogi, Hyuuga," Hotaru teased unemotionally. "Who did this?" Natsume asked full with rage. "It's my fault sorry," confessed Hinami. "How dare you!" Natsume exclaimed. "Please it's just an accident," Hinami said. Natsume threw a big fireball and Mikan stepped in front of Hinami and exclaimed, "I WON'T LET YOU!" as she nullified the fire ball.

"Well, this is settled so let's go back to the special ability room Mikan-chan, Hinami-chan. It's also the time to test and train your alice," Nodacchi said."Sensei, can you help me control my alice?" asked Hinami. "Sure, that's what I do," Nodacchi replied. "Hotaru are you going to sell them?" Mikan asked. "No," Hotaru replied. "That's very-," Mikan tried to say but was cut off. "I am going to post it in my blog and sell it," Hotaru said. "oh, ok then. Sensei let's go we're late!" Mikan realized.

-End of chapter 2-

~preview of the next chapter (spoiler alert!)~ "Tomorrow we're will have a talent show, each student should perform and someone will be the leader if you make a group. The leader is the one who gets the credit so people performing in groups should perform more than once if you're not a leader,"

"Please go with me to central town!"

"We are preforming triple baka from Hatsune Miku!"

"I will be playing Moonligh Sonata by Beethoven,"

Read it all in chapter 3: The talent show

A/N: For your information I am not competing with Yuki-sempai or Hikari-sempai! Anyways please review, follow, or favorite!

~Jaa mate ne (see you later!) and have a nice day~


	3. Chapter 3: The talent show

**Reo's assault**

**Disclamer: I, Suzume don't own Gakuen Alice**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Summary: ****Reo's cousin came to help the AAO. The AAO told Reo to train him and bring him to join the AAO. Now he is in a mission to capture the black cat. Will Mikan be able to protect the boys in Alice Academy from the new AAO member's strange but strong alice.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Thank you PurpleRockShooter, yukirin yokonaze aoi tenshi hime, Mio-tan, Susana and Guest for reviewing. I especially thank Susana for reviewing again in chapter 2. Sorry if I made Hinami like a main character and be always with Mikan I wil not do that, I did it because it's her first days. I've just checked the anime and I found out that I have the same tittle as one of the episodes very sorry! I just saw Hikari-sempai's profile and she was mean! She's using something to make people not favorite/follow my story so she can win the competition I'm not even in and she accusing Yuki-sempai that she is playing innocent! Again, sorry for grammar/spelling errors. Back to the story and here is chapter 3: The talent show**

- 0 -

Last time:

"I WON'T LET YOU!"

"How dare you!"

"It's my fault sorry,"

Chapter 3: The talent show

It was a rainy day in the academy and students were already on their seats except our black cat and Mikan. Now, we see Mikan rushing down the halls and to the stairs where she carelessly ran past the slippery sign. 'I'm LAAATE! STUPID RAIN BECAUSE OF YOU I SLEPT SO SOUNDLY!' Mikan screamed in her mind. As she ran a slippery stair step was waiting in front of her. Due to her inattentiveness to the path she slipped. "Kyaah!" she shouted as she fell to the floor. 'What is that Polka falling from the stairs I've got to save her. Wait what is wrong with me these days?' You know who thought as he rushed back to the stairs. "Be more careful in the future, Straberries," Natsume advised. "Thank you Natsu- HEY! MY NAME IS MIKAN MI-KAN NOT STRAWBERRIES!" Mikan shouted at him. Then, she saw her position and shouted again, "PUT ME DOWN BAKA (idiot)!" Natsume obeyed for once and left.

"Sensei sorry I'm late because I overslept and I almost f-," Mikan managed to reason before being cut. "Mikan-chan you're just almost late. Go to your seat now because Narumi-sensei is coming!" Yuu suggested. 'Thank goodness,' Mikan thought relieved. Just as Sumire said Narumi came twirling in as Mikan sat. "Good Morning my lovely flowers I have 2 good news for you my seeds!" Narumi announced, "We're going to have a talent show at tomorrow! We teachers and staff are very sorry to announce it this late but please be prepared by tomorrow morning. Everybody should join no exceptions! You could show off your talent or even alice. If you are making a group someone will be the leader if you make a group. The leader is the one who gets the credit so people performing in groups should perform more than once if you're not a leader." "And because of this today will be a holiday!"

Students down from the youngest to the oldest are now preparing for the talent show. "Ne, Hotaruu will you join my group in the talent show?" Mikan asked. "What group? Where are the members?" Hotaru asked unemotionally. "Eto, me and you," Mikan answered. "Mikan just make a group with me!" Hinami suggested in an annoying way,but Mikan didn't realize it because she is too dense. "Hotaru seems to busy," Hinami added while hiding her smirk. "I didn't say I was busy aho," Hotaru stated unemotionally. "Yes, Mikan I will join you," Hotaru answered. "Hey, why don't we just make a group of three?" Mikan suggested sensing the tense situation.

"What song do you want to do Mikan?" Hotaru asked. "Ummmm…." Mikan tried to answer. "You didn't plan it did you," Hotaru assumed. "Hehehe," Mikan laughed. Hinami sweat dropped and Hotaru stayed emotionless. "Actually, I've just decided Tripple Baka by Hatsune Miku!" Mikan said. "Okay with me," Hinami agreed. "Okay for me if you sing Hatsune Miku's part," Hotaru agreed too. "But that would mean that I'm the baka," Mikan complained. "You are one," Hotaru stated. "Meanie!" Mikan remarked. "Why don't Hotaru decide it since she is the genius one," suggested Hinami. "Good idea!" Mikan agreed. "Okay then Mikan becomes Miku, Kojiharu as Kasane Teto, and me as Akira Neru," Hotaru said. "Okay then let's start practicing!" Mikan commanded and so they practiced. After practicing Hotaru recommended Mikan to buy a new dress to use in the talent show.

Mikan's POV

'Who should I ask to go with me to central town? Hmm, of course Natsume!' I decided in my head. Then, I went to find him and for some reason I couldn't find him in his favorite Sakura tree, so I went to check his room to find nobody inside. I was walking aimlessly around the school when I heard someone talking with Natsume. "Natsume, your next mission will be postponed to after the talent show," the mysterious person informed. 'Eeeh Natsume is doing missions!' I realized. 'Um what do you do in missions again?' I asked myself. I heard the person go. Then, I moved back and started running and I acted normal again.

Natsume's POV

"Damn, another mission I wonder what should I do in the talent show," I muttered. There's Polka running, what she is going to say now that cute baka. Wait what am I thinking. Shoo bad thoughts shoo! "Natsumeee!" she called annoyingly, "Please go to central town with me!" **Rustle **Shit fangirls! "How dare you ask Natsume-sama!"Shouda shouted as she popped up. Seriously, how can they always find me when ******* (I mayn't tell you this person's name until he is mentioned so try to guess and the number of stars is the number of letters of the person's name) isn't here. Kojiharu popped up too.

End POV

"Nami-chi please help me out I'm your friend!" Mikan reasoned. "Sorry Mi-chi but I am in the NatsuRuka fanclub so I can't do it," Hinami replied. "Hahahah! You two fell in my trap I was just pretending well do you guys want to go with me to central town," Mikan asked. "N-no thank you!" they both replied. "Then, good bye! Ikuzo Natsume!" Mikan waved at the fangirls as she dragged Natsume who's reading a manga. Mikan and Natsume went to central town and Mikan dragged Natsume outside the shop that sells costumes as she came in. Mikan tried on many clothes and she thought, 'Too bad if Permy and Hinami came with me we would've have fun choosing clothes oh well.' She tried some more dresses and finally choses a Hatsune Miku's dress in triple baka so it matches. She also bought Kasane Teto's and Akita Neru's costumes for her teammates. Mikan went to the cashier and paid for all of the clothes.

"Natsume I'm done do you need to buy anything?" Mikan asked. "Hn,"was his reply. He walked to a shop and bought a tuxedo because he never needed one until now. "Now you're done we could go ahead and by HOWALONS!" Mikan shouted. The two went over the howalon stand and Mikan bought a package which she saved. They went back to their respective dorms and Mikan said good bye. Before she went to her dorm she stopped at Hotaru's and Hinami's to drop the clothes she bought for them.

…NEXT DAY…

"Huaaah, today I'm early better get ready," she yawned. Mikan did her morning routine then she went and dressed up which took some time because she didn't understand how to put it on. Then, she searched for Hotaru because Hotaru usually helps her in makeup and other things. "Hotaru, can you help me?" Mikan asked. "Sure, you're early today," Hotaru commented. "Thanks!" Mikan thanked Hotaru. Hotaru was ready from the tip of her hair to her shoes. She tied Mikan's hair in pigtails and put on the right makeup not too much and not too little. They went down for breakfast to see the empty cafeteria. They didn't notice our sukoshi usagi (our little bunny/Ruka) walking together with his friend, Kuro Neko to the cafeteria. As soon as they reached there Natsume blushed but hid it with his bangs. 'Why am I blushing calm down Natsume calm down!' he thought.

"Oh, ohayou Natsume, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted. "Ohayo Sakura-san" Ruka greeted. "Mikan let's go practice first if you're done," Hotaru commanded as they went.

…Time skip to the talent show…

"Okay everybody looks we are all gathered here!"Narumi said. The talent show soon began and students performed. Now it's Mikan and her friend's turn. "Please welcome Mikan's group performing Triple baka by Hatsune Miku." The MC said. (Mikan as Hatsune Miku, Hotaru as Akita Neru, Hinami as Kasane Teto)

Anata no kokoro o bakkyunkyun 

Ki ga tsukeba monitaa no mae de ohayo  
shiranai aida ni nemuke arawareta 

Isogashii no ni amaenagara yoseru  
kotoba ni sasoware  
"Kimi wa jitsu ni baka da naa"  
"Honki de tsuraretaa" 

Kanpeki ni ma ni awanai dou shiyou mo nai sono toki  
hirameita nanika ni yori sugu ni akirameta 

Baka baka baka  
nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no?  
michinaru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose  
Baka baka baka  
hoka ni yaru koto madamada aru n ja nai?  
naite waratte okoru koto makasete ne  
watashi no iro ni shite ageru 

Kurieitibu na kokoro wa orenai sa  
sou wa iu keredo sudeni kuzurete'ta  
"Oi sore wa dame daro" 

Naani mata mochinaoseba hora  
yaruki takusan afureru sunadokei no you ni 

Tekitou ni tsukuriageru dakedo nanika mono tarizu  
neta o sagashite mita kedo chikara tsukite kita 

Baka baka baka  
machibouke na no ni tenuki to ka hidoi yo  
honki daseba shiawase desho? Anata nara  
Baka baka baka  
yaru beki koto wa subete wasurechae  
utau odoru egaku kotoba okuridasu  
watashi no tame ni ok! 

Baka baka baka  
nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no?  
michinaru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose  
Baka baka baka  
hoka ni yaru koto madamada aru n ja nai?  
naite waratte okoru koto makasete ne 

Baka baka baka  
machibouke na no ni tenuki to ka hidoi yo  
honki daseba shiawase desho? Anata nara  
Baka baka baka  
yaru beki koto wa subete wasurechae  
utau odoru egaku kotoba okuridasu  
anata no iro ni shite ageryuuuuuuuuuu 

The audience clapped as they bowed. "Thank you, please go back to your seats," The MC told them. "Now the Kuro Neko will be performing his alice!" the MC said. Natsume went onstage and did a few tricks then walked back down. The NatsuRuka fan girls squealed as he went. The contest went on and on now the last but not least… "We've come to an end at this event and last but not least I present you the Ice Princes, Hotaru Imai!" The MC exclaimed. Hotaru played the piano and blackmailed someone to play the violin. The song she played was cold by Jorge Mendez. The audience was touched by the soft and touching music. "The winner of this talent show is still being discussed so students may go to the cafeteria and have your lunch. Have a nice day!" The MC waved goodbye.

After lunch students came back in an orderly manner but as soon as they got to their seats they started panicking about who's going to win. Jinno-sensei was instructed to inform the students the prize and who the winner is. "The judges have decided who the winner is but now I will tell you the prizes. First winner gets to be promoted by a star; second gets a buy all you want in a shop, and third gets 1,000,000 rabbits. The audience's favorite number one gets 100,000 rabbits and the audience's favorite number two gets 10,000 rabbits. The audience's favorite number two is… Hotaru Imai playing Cold and Soulless by Jorge Mendez! The audience's favorite number one is… Natsume Hyuuga performing his alice! The third winner is (up to you I have no idea who should it be.). Second place goes to Mikan Sakura's group performing Triple baka. Finnaly, the winner of this talent show goes to Hotaru Imai playing Cold and Soulless by Jorge Mendez!" The MC announced.

After the talent show we see Hinami under the tree while it's raining. She is calling someone. "Yes, I will get to that soon sir," she said.

Preview:

"Eh, a traitor!"

"Careful the enemy might be stronger than what we think!"  
"Watch out!"

Read it all in Chapter 4: Suspicion

A/N: Sooo how is it? Please read and review!


End file.
